Spear of Justice (Survive)
"Spear of Justice" is the ninth episode of Season 2 and fifteen overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive . ''It premiered on October 22 at 10:00 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot The episode opens with Carl, Sophia, Summer, Rachel and Susie Greene playing in the barn, however, Sophia says that she has to go to the bathroom and will be back in a while. Outside the barn she spots two people from the distance, they are running and getting closer, Sophia continues watching in horror, as someone grabs her from behind, the scene cuts. After the intro, Maggie is sitting on the porch, Beth comes out and asks if everything is alright, Maggie tells her that everything is, but Beth doesn't believe her, she hugs Maggie and provokes her to cry, Beth asks again what's wrong and Maggie tells her that she loves Glenn and doesn't want her father to kick him out the barn, Beth assures her he won't do that, then maggie asks Beth if she thinks Glenn likes her too, when Glenn comes from back of the house "Glenn does what?" he asks. In the room where Daryl is resting, Shane bursts in, altered, "We have to go!!" he shouts, Rick tells him to calm down and explain what does he mean, Shane then says that he found some militia soldiers, Andrea asks "What's wrong about it?", "Everything" Shane answers, he tells them that those soldiers find people and take them to their base to keep them as prisoners, just like the one Glenn saw, Rick says that Shane may be getting overzealous and that he probably was a walker, "I know what I saw" he repplies. Sophia wakes up in a bed, alone, she finds herself into what seems to be the room of some girl, as she walks out she discovers there is blood on the walls, and hears groanings coming from a closed door, Sophia slowly opens the door and the walker pins her down, before the walker is able to attack her, awoman appears and takes the walker away, then grabs an axe that she left on a table and kills it, Sophia is watching in shock as the woman says "You're fucking welcome". Maggie looks surprised of Glenn's comeback, she hugs him and beggins to cry. "I think I'll leave you two alone" Beth says, as she walks off, Maggie asks Glenn where has he been, he answers that he was captured by a militar soldier that keeps the civilians as prisoners, but that now they are safe, Maggie expresses her joy about Glenn being alright, Glenn asks why Maggie is so happy, since according to herself she didn't know if she really liked Glenn, Maggie then kisses Glenn and tells him "I love you". At dinner, Rick tells the group about the threat that Shane told Rick about, and that the lights will have to turn off early to prevent the Militia to find them, after this everybody goes to sleep. At the next day the woman wakes up Sophia and calls her to eat, while they are eating the woman asks Sophia what happened with her group, she answers that they are in a safe place, the woman asks there are other kids in her group, and she repplies there are four more, the woman finally asks if there is any girl called "Summer" on that group, Sophia stays silent. Charlie is sharpening a stone, Glenn comes by and asks her what is she doing, "Where were you yesterday?" Charlie asks, "I was kinapped" Glenn answers, "And when did you came back?" asks again Charlie, "Last night" answers Glenn, Charlie hugs him and calls him an idiot, telling him she was worried about his wellbeing, "I'm fine " Glenn says, "I'm fine now". "N-No...there isn't" says Sophia, the woman asks her if she's sure, and Sophia tries to hide her nervous. The woman seems to see throught Sophia's lie, but pretends to believe her. "I had a daughter named Summer" says the woman "But when this shit happened..." she stops, she walks away and says that she's going to take some sleep, Sophia says she's going to do the same. As Sophia walks through the house's hallway, she finds an spear with blood on it, Sophia stares a long while at the spear and takes it. Carl goes with his mom and asks her where is Sophia, Lori doesn't know, but says that probably is with Andrea. When Carl checks up on Andrea, he finds her kissing Dale, when the couple discovers Carl, both are embarrased, Carl asks about Sophia's whereabouts and Andrea asks if she is not playing in the barn, Carl denies it. Carl goes outside and sits on the porch when he hears screams, he goes to investigate and finds Summer cornered by two walkers, Carl tries to get the walkers' attention, but only causes one to go after him, Summer tries to run away from the walker chasing her, but falls down, and before the walker can grab her, he is pierced through the head with a spear, when the walker's body falls, it is revealed that Sophia was the one who killed it with the spear, she later goes to Carl's rescue, killing the second walker. Patricia, who was the only one close, notices Sophia's spear with blood on it and the two dead walkers, she asks what happened and Sophia answers "It's the rise of the Spear of Justice". Deaths *None Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee *Jane McNeil as Patricia *Mimi Kirkland as Rachel Greene *Alexa Nisenson as Susie Greene *Lilli Birdsell as Summer's Mother Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony Trivia *First appearance of Hannah **She is credited in this episode as '''Summer's Mother'. *The title of the episode refers to Sophia's phrase at the end of the episode "This is the rise of the Spear of Justice" **Spear of Justice is also the name of a theme from the RPG game "Undertale" that plays when you fight Undyne.